


我对你硬不起来3

by yuzichengshuo



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzichengshuo/pseuds/yuzichengshuo





	我对你硬不起来3

祝逸被周柯的信息素呛得难受，明明是自己的信息素，为什么身体还是会有反应...  
“祝老师，我送你回家”  
周柯扶着祝逸坐在床边，让沈行之帮忙叫个车，说要送祝逸回家。  
沈行之“周柯你把你信息素收一收，呛到我了...不知道的还以为你发情了...”  
周柯才没有发情，按照上辈子的剧本，现在该发情的是祝逸，周柯专门挑好了日子，然后偷偷从丢掉了祝逸口袋里的抑制剂。  
祝逸的身体因为周柯的信息素微微发烫，但他的脑子清楚的记得自己应该是死了。我不是朝自己开了一枪么？怎么会....  
周柯看到祝逸红了的耳朵，捏了捏，好烫。看来真的是要发情了，周柯无可奈何的扶着祝逸坐车回家。  
祝逸坐在车上，看着身边的周柯，那是他高中时候的样子，这个周柯有点不一样，但他也说不上来。祝逸的身体越来越热，整个人都软的不行。  
周柯当然知道祝逸怎么了，毕竟是他自己的身体。他记得自己当时也是这样，被发情期整的晕晕乎乎，迫切的需要alpha来抚慰。但他不喜欢这样，不喜欢自己Omega的身体，更不喜欢每次发情时自己欲求不满的样子。  
周柯把祝逸揽到怀里，“别怕”，祝逸闻着两股信息素的味道，恍惚间回到了过去，回到他和祝逸初识的日子。他记得自己偷偷拿走祝逸的抑制剂，故意在祝逸面前释放信息素，逼得祝逸直接倒在自己怀里。然后夺走了祝逸的第一次。  
“卧槽不会吧，今天不会是5月3号吧”祝逸猛地从周柯怀里起来，抿了抿嘴唇，问周柯“今天，今天是哪一天？”  
哟，想起来了。周柯笑了笑，摸着祝逸的头说“今天是5月3号，你不记得了吗，祝老师”  
怎么会不记得，祝逸这下彻底的慌了，还没搞清楚重生这件事，就要被操了？？？卧槽劳资是纯1好嘛...  
“周柯...那个我家快到了，我自己回去吧，你就不用陪我了...”祝逸轻轻的说，全程都没敢看身边的小周柯。  
周柯凑到祝逸耳边回答“祝老师，你这个身体，我怎么放心你一个人回去”  
完了，祝逸觉得自己整个Alpha都不好了，老天你是在逗我吗？？为什么我会在祝逸的身体里，为什么...为什么下面湿了....  
祝逸整个人呆呆的盯着眼前的人，“我不会要被自己操了吧？自攻自受？？？”。  
“俩位，虽然我是个Beta，但是你俩这个信息素味也太大了，再这样要出行车事故的好伐....”中年司机捏着鼻子，嫌弃的看着后面的两个人。  
“不好意思，我们马上就到了”  
“你再忍一忍”周柯轻轻地对祝逸说，然后收起了自己信息素的味道。空气里突然就只剩下祝逸柚子味的信息素。  
周柯闻着熟悉的味道，心里有点复杂。身边的人，应该还不知道自己也重生了，要不要让他知道呢？  
晕晕乎乎的祝逸被周柯扶着回家，周柯把祝逸放在沙发上，走去卧室准备拿抑制剂。  
走到一半，停下来问祝逸“祝老师，你的抑制剂在哪里？”  
抑制剂？应该在床头柜里吧，等一下，周柯要给自己打抑制剂？？？这个周柯竟然不标记自己？？？小兔崽子这么怂！！！祝逸在脑海里唾弃这个世界里怂到不行的周柯。  
“我...我家没抑制剂...”  
怎么可能，床头柜最后下面的抽屉的抑制剂够用好几年。周柯只能陪祝老师继续演戏，他走到祝逸面前，摸了摸祝逸的额头，越来越烫了。  
“啊”冰凉的手刚碰到额头，祝逸就忍不住叫了出来...好热...祝逸紧紧抓住周柯的手  
周柯低下头说“我去买抑制剂，你等我”。  
怎么又他妈是抑制剂？？？周柯你是不是不行？？祝逸一肚子火，抓着周柯的校服怎么都不松手。来回拉扯了几次，无奈的周柯拉开拉链，把蓝白的校服留给祝逸，转身出门了。  
祝逸抱着周柯留下的校服，双手不住的颤抖。他妈的，发情怎么这么难受，感觉整个人都要烧起来了...祝逸...祝逸每次都会这么难受么？我还以为他很享受...操...祝逸紧紧的并拢着双腿，想要抑制抬头的欲望，但是身体却不受控制的躁动个不停。  
老天啊，你还真是恶趣味，把我放进祝逸的身体里，是想要我体会他曾经受过的苦吗？  
“祝逸...”眼泪忍不住的向下落，闭上眼睛，祝逸，也就是重生的周柯，脑海里只剩下躺在血泊里的祝逸。  
“对不起...”祝逸对不起，祝逸对不起...  
门外面的周柯满世界乱转。药店里的抑制剂只有成年人才能买到，而且还要出示证件，没有一家药店愿意把Omega用的抑制剂卖给周柯这个还有两个月才成年的Alpha。  
周柯有些担心，他不知道祝逸能坚持多久。Omega发情非常有规律的，而祝逸也小心翼翼的暗示注射抑制剂，从来没有用其他方式解决自己的发情期。如果是自己，可能还能坚持下去，但那个王八蛋还能坚持多久...  
哭着睡着的祝逸，又给身体里熊熊燃烧的欲望叫醒，好热...祝逸的身体在发情的作用下变得滚烫，而祝逸的灵魂，则在柚子味的信息素里彻底的崩溃。祝逸还在...就在这里...  
本能驱使着他抚上自己的欲望，“啊...”这副Omega的身体太敏感了，祝逸轻轻的握住白嫩的性器，快感直接冲上头...他想起自己无数次玩弄过这个小东西，想起身体下满面潮红的祝逸，忍不住粗鲁的撸动着。  
“啊....啊...祝逸....”这具身体没有过多少性经验，很快就在强烈的刺激下射了出来。白色的液体沾满的下体和周柯的校服。  
但是还不够，强烈的欲望没有因为这次释放而消退，反而更加的强烈。祝逸把整张脸都埋在周柯的校服里，颤抖的解开皮带，脱掉外裤，再把扯掉浅色的棉质内裤。裤子被褪下，卡在大腿的地方，深色的沙发上白皙的身体格外扎眼。  
细腻的手感是那么的熟悉，周柯特别喜欢的就是玩弄祝逸的两瓣翘臀，就像颗桃子一样，粉嫩的不行。祝逸慢慢的将手指探进隐秘的入口，好小啊...他不禁感慨，这么小的地方，怎么吞下他的，怪不得每次祝逸都眼泪汪汪，挣扎个不停。发情期间Omega的身体早就做好了承受Alpha的准备，一根手指早就没办法满足膨胀的欲望，两根，三根，祝逸闭着眼就玩弄这自己的湿穴，手指进进出出发出令人羞耻的水声。  
“啊...”三支手指被内壁紧紧的咬住，似乎在渴望更加暴力的对待。欲望得到部分纾解，祝逸的脑子终于有了思考的机会，他开始回忆这具身体最敏感的地方。然后用手狠狠的按下去，从未体验过的快感让沙发上子渎的男人不停的颤抖着。他没有停下，反而更用力的撞击着敏感的地方，快乐和屈辱逼的祝逸眼泪直流。而臀眼里流出的液体，浸湿了深色的布艺沙发。  
“啊啊啊啊...”祝逸再一次狠狠的蹂躏着内壁上最敏感的地方，整个人一僵，射了出来，然后瘫软在沙发上睡着了。  
“祝逸...”  
周柯好不容易才从一家小诊所买到了Omega用的抑制剂，急急忙忙的回家开门，一进屋，就被柚子味的信息素搞得心慌。周柯以为自己不会心动，但是他现在这具Alpha的身体可以清楚的渴望着这股令人窒息的味道。他看到沙发上的画面，整个人都崩溃了。  
沙发上的Omega抱着蓝白色的校服外套，全身只露出了雪白的臀部，外套上面还有没干透的白色液体，而沙发上还有一大片深色的痕迹。  
“傻逼”祝逸搞不懂这个大猪蹄子为什么会这么做，他应该知道卧室里就有抑制剂，但是硬撑着，最后还自己玩弄了自己。  
他看了看小药店里买来的抑制剂，突然觉得自己也有点傻，直接打懵了这个傻逼，然后从床头柜拿抑制剂不就好了。一定是被这个傻逼的身体传染了。周柯走进卧室，拿了一支抑制剂，注射给了睡得晕晕乎乎的祝逸。  
针头扎进去的时候，祝逸皱了皱眉...不自觉的喊  
“祝逸”  
“恩”  
知道傻逼睡得很沉，周柯回答了他。


End file.
